In dentistry there are known treatments using computer technology in their processes of preparation. In laboratories an image of the whole patient's arch and of the occlusion thereof is obtained by 3D digital scanning from an impression in intra-oral silicone, or even on site from the patient using an intra-oral scanner.
The use this technology helps to develop treatments encompassing almost all dental specialties, as for example in odontology: the Invisalign® system in orthodontic treatments, the Cerec CAD-CAM system in prosthesis, the Nobel Biocare® system in implant surgery, and others.
In summary, most recent advances in technology have changed the way of producing practically all kinds of treatments in odontology. Nowadays, planning and execution of said treatments requires more innovations in software than less complexity in manual processing.
An example of this, is the Snap-on Smile® technique consisting in a technique of cosmetic nature based on the elaboration of a prosthesis of the entire arch that frames the “perfect smile” designed by the dentist based on duly classified standards on a specialized computer support. The dentist takes an impression of the patient's oral cavity either with silicone or by means of intra-oral scanning. Said impression is sent to the laboratory. Thereafter, the dentist elects (in a completely computerized manner) the shape and color being most related to the patient, and the splint is made by means of a Duracetal type polymer.
Finally the lab sends said splint to the dentist, completely made either with all teeth or partially with those framing the “smile” designed by the dentist, so that he may position it on the patient.
This type of prosthesis is essentially cosmetic, with a thickness of some five millimeters, simulating a designed smile with the advantage that the teeth have not been prepared in an irreversible manner.
Another example of said techniques is that known as Invisalign® which is essentially an orthodontic treatment based on a series of practically invisible aligners or splints, which are changed approximately every fifteen days, and the main function of which is to gradually move the teeth with precise and controlled movements. The treatment ends when the final position wished by the dentist has been achieved by means of a program for previewing the treatment's goals.
The impressions of the teeth are scanned to create a digital three-dimensional image with a specific software called ClinCheck® (the function of which is to simulate or preview the goals of the treatment), and movements needed by teeth are analyzed. A simulation of images and virtual representations is made to view the correcting process and how the treatment will be concluded.
The Invisalign® technique uses aligners made of high-molecular weight polyurethane resins, and sends them to the dentist who positions them on the patient (usually a couple of aligners each two weeks) as the treatment is progressing. The process takes approximately between 5-30 months depending on the patient, who will wear said aligners at least 22 hours a day except when ingesting food and/or taking care of his oral hygiene.
In general, no methods and/or systems that combine the characteristics of the different known systems are known